Heart Speaks First
by supgurrll
Summary: All of the girls he's had affairs with... All of his actions that caused her pain and suffering, suddenly became so trivial compared to what he had to pay for.


**Disclaimer : Elsa and frozen are owned by Disney, Jack and ROTG are owned by Dreamworks.**

* * *

"Elsa..." Jack was leaning on the doorway, watching her as she packed her bags. Her tears are flowing down her cheeks as if it could never stop. Some faint sobs can still be heard, though not as much as before.

"Elsa, please... Let me explain..." He kept pleading with that sweet voice of his, like he always did. And Elsa would always fall for that.

But no, she promised herself not this time.

"What's there to explain, Jack? You lied to me... You cheated on me with Tooth!" She sobbed.

Elsa always knew Jack was a player. It wasn't a surprise, knowing that he was the captain of a famous ice hockey team. Many girls would willingly throw themselves at him. And it seemed like he also enjoyed all the attention that was given as well.

But she simply brushed off everyone's warning about Jack, thinking that she could change him to be a better person...

She had no idea how wrong she was back then.

Jack took a step closer. "Elsa, I'm sorry... It was a stupid mistake! She doesn't mean anything to me!"

"Yeah, I probably don't mean anything to you either..."

"No, no, no It's not true! You mean the world to me!"

Elsa let out a soft chuckle between her sobs. _That line again_... "It's funny how you say that everytime I caught you cheating... Wow... Anna must've been really angry I never listened to her..."

Rubbing nose bridge, she continued, "Say Jack... Was it all a lie?"

"W-what...?" Jack's eyes widened.

"Our relationship... everything we've ever had... Was it just a game to you?"

He quickly shouted, "N-no! Of course not! Our relationship was never a lie! Not to me."

The hurt look on Elsa's face became more and more visible.

"Then why are you doing this to me? Why do you act like I'm just one of your collections that you could use anytime you want!?" She raised her voice, anger was boiling through her blood with eyes reflecting her pain. It kills him on the inside to see her like this...

"Elsa, I-I'm sorry...! I swear! She meant nothing to me! I never loved her! I love you! I always have and always will." Jack tried to touch her hand, but was rejected by Elsa. She stared him coldly.

Jack didn't give up. He took her hand once again, and got down on one knee. "Please, I promise I won't let it happen again! Just... give me another chance..."

His blue eyes were glistening by his tears, "Please, Elsa... I-I love you..."

Those eyes did put a spell on her. Elsa wanted to say something, wanted to give him another chance and act like none of this ever happened. But that picture of Jack opened that hotel room only on his sweatpants, woman dresses and undergarments scattered all over the place in the background...

Of all the times she caught him cheating with another girl, this was when she realized, that _Jack Overland Frost_, would never change... She's wasted all of her time and affection just to get hurt. She's played with fire and now she got burned.

Elsa let out a sigh.

"No..."

"W-what?"

"No... I'm tired of being hurt..." Elsa slowly backed away from him and then continued to finish her packing.

A few painful minutes have passed.

Scratching the back of his head in frustration, he shouted. "So that's it!? You're just going to throw away our relationship!? Everything we've ever had...!?"

There was a long pause at the moment until Elsa whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Grabbing her suitcase, she faced him one more time.

"Do you love me?" Jack asked, half whispered.

"Yes." She touched his damp cheek.

He gazed at her blue orbs, that was once always brightens whenever she sees him, now was all red and puffy. And it was all because of him. He did this.

He did this to _he_r.

"Will you give me another chance?"

Long pause. Elsa shut her tightly, this is too just hard for her. But she _had to _do this. For the greater good.

With just one word, it would change her life from this night forward.

"Goodbye..."

With that, she disappeared through that door.

It's all over now. She's gone.

Jack felt his body became numb. His visions blurred from the tears. "_This isn't happening... this isn't happening..." _He chanted.

He had lost her. Because of his own stupidity.

All of the girls he's had affairs with... All of his actions that caused her pain and suffering, suddenly became so trivial compared to what he had to pay for. He wished he'd never done all that. He wished this was just a bad dream. A dream that whenever he wakes up, he would still have that platinum blonde-haired beauty, still sleeping peacefully besides him.

And he would be greeted by that angelic smile, and she would joke and tell him to brush his teeth before giving her morning kisses...

But this is reality. A painful one yet.

Jack screamed in frustration and kicked everything in sight. He cursed over and over as if it would bring Elsa back. After realizing that he broke enough things, he sat down on the couch, crying from all the pain and regret.

He was blinded by fame and fortune that he didn't see what was right in front him.

And now, his blindness and stupidity made him pay the price.

* * *

Ten years later...

It was a cold december when he came to that place. A bench by the water fountain near an oak tree.

The exact same spot where it started it all.

Sighing, Jack sat down on that bench.

He looked up at the sky, letting the cold winter wind blew softly at his face, causing his silver locks to dance.

This peaceful nuance had Jack rethink about his life for the past 10 years after the break up.

His career hasn't gotten anywhere. In fact, it was safe to say that his career as the captain of the finest hockey team might be having its downfall. His team had constantly lost to a newcomer, and Jack could barely focus anymore.

Closing his eyes, he then relived a moment the first time he met her. The first time he stumbled across an angel. The moment when he first realized that love actually exists.

"_Excuse me, miss..." The blonde-haired girl looked up at the person calling her._

_The boy flashed a simple smile, "Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_The girl shook his head and returned the smile. He could've sworn his heart beat faster that day. "No, Not at all." She scooted, giving the silver haired a space to sit._

_A moment of silence occured when the boy sat down. _

_No, not an awkward silence. But a rather peaceful one._

_Smile never faded on his face, he asked. "I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?"_

"_I'm Elsa. Elsa Anderson."_

"_Elsa... hmm... What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." A light shade of pink was visible on her cheeks. Somehow it made him happy to see her like that._

_The girl named Elsa then laughed a little, "Thanks..."_

"_Anyways... nice weather, huh?" He looked up at the sky._

"_Indeed it is." She joined him feeling the chill in the air._

_Jack turned to gaze at her. Those ice blue eyes certainly put a spell on him "But it's a little cold, don't you think?_

"_Yeah... But the cold never bothered me anyway."_

Pure bliss crept up to his body. Oh how he would do anything to go back to that time. Where mistakes had never been done and the words 'sorry' had never been spoken.

Jack continued to ponder about his feelings.

What he didn't know was that a certain platinum white haired woman was watching him from the distance. Secretly praying that one day, he would forget about her and learn from all his mistakes.

Though she had already moved on with her life long ago, it still hurt her to see him that he hasn't moved on with his.

"Elsa, is there something wrong?" The gentle voice of her husband made her snap out of her trance.

"Oh... nothing, really. I was just thinking about a couple of things. How's Elric?" She turned his attention to the little white haired boy her husband carried.

He gently gave the boy to Elsa. "Careful... He's a asleep just a few minutes ago. Wow, that boy's got a lot of energy..." The man sighed.

She let out a soft chuckle while rocking her sleeping son in her arms, "He certainly got it from Anna."

Elsa turned her head to glance at Jack once again.

"Come on, Elsa. The car's ready."

She joined her husband. "Yeah... Let's go, Hiccup."

"_Goodbye, Jack."_

**Ooookay, that's it for today! How was it? Like it? Hate it? For those who misunderstand this, I tell you this is NOT a Jelsa bashing fic. I was just bored, so yeah... It gave me an idea... anyways, please leave review and NO FLAMES PLEASE, thank you! (Oh god that rhymes! o.O) **


End file.
